Kiss Me
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's Senior Year and Quinn and Logan are still a secret from their friends. How long will it stay that way before there caught?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"I love moments like this," whispered Quinn.

"Me too all the peacefulness and serenity," smiled Logan.

Quinn giggled.

"Hey you changed me," he whispered.

"I didn't change you," smiled Quinn looking up at him. "I just found another part of you - the real you," she smiled.

Logan smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

They were lay entwined on the sofa in Quinn's room watching some movie on TV. They didn't know the title because they weren't really paying attention. They were just enjoying each other's presence. The uninterrupted silence, no friends, no fellow students. No constant looking over their shoulders to make sure they couldn't be seen. It was no date in a cinema but it was them. Nice, quiet and out of the public eye.

They had had there up's and down in the previous year. The coffee cart incident., where Logan had said he would charge Quinn $9 for a cup of coffee. Yeah, she hadn't talked to him for two days, until he brought her a cup of coffee from his and Michael's little shop. Then there had been going to junior prom separately.

This year was different . They were going to be together, no matter what people said.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me**

**Check my profile for updates**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 2**

"Quinn come on your going to be late!" hollered Zoey though Quinn's locked dorm door.

"Huh," muttered Quinn muttered sitting up.

"QUINN!" hollered Zoey.

Quinn took in her surroundings she was in her room, on the couch. Why was she sleeping on the couch. She groaned and got to feet, stretching as she went to open the door.

"How long have I got?" asked Quinn.

"10 minutes," said Zoey.

"Flip give me 2 minutes," Quinn said frantically.

Zoey nodded and followed her into her room. She watched as Quinn zipped around the room, getting dressed.

"Quinn your top is inside out," smiled Zoey.

"Damn," muttered Quinn quickly fixing her tank top.

"Right how do I look?" asked Quinn minutes later.

Zoey took in the purple tank top with the denim shorts and flip flops. Her auburn curls loose with a single braid going down the left of her face. The gold heart shaped I love you locket hung from her neck. The locket she would never tell anyone it's origin. A gold bangle hung from her right wrist held the same story as the necklace, this to held an inscription but Quinn never let anyone close enough to read it. A gold ring graced her ring finger- a gold band with diamonds inset into. When Logan got her that she blew a gasket when he explained they were real diamonds. But he wouldn't take it back so she never let anyone close enough to see.

Minutes later the girls were walking round the corner to Science thankfully they were just on time.

"So how come you were late up?" asked Zoey.

"Late night" shrugged Quinn "Actually it was the fact I sleep snugly in my boyfriend's arms until 6am, when he disrupted me by leaving. And I fell asleep again," she thought.

"Science things?" asked Zoey.

Quinn nodded. "I'll spare you the details," she smiled.

Just then Ms. Bromwell entered the class room and the discussion was over.

Later that afternoon the sun was scorching. The golden rays were cracking the flags. The gang were sat around a table on the patio. Next to the table was a pile, a pile of t-shirts. Logan's muscle t-shirt, Michael's orange t-shirt and Chase's jumper. The girls were all in flip flops, shorts and tank tops. They had ice creams and smoothies. Strawberry (Quinn for both ice cream and smoothie), Chocolate (Chase & Lola for her ice cream), Mango (Zoey for her smoothie), Raspberry (Lola for her smoothie), Vanilla (Logan) and in Michael's case a rocket pop. Lola and Michael's other halves Lisa and Vince weren't around.

Quinn rarely wore her hair up but on this rare occasion she had done but when she stretched arms to get her curls into her bobble. Her tank top had ridden several inches and now Logan wouldn't staring at the strip of skin that had been exposed.

Stretching her leg out under the table she subtly kicked him in the shin with a slight glare. When that didn't work she opted to text him.

Stop staring

The buzz of his phone is his pocket distracted him and as he looked at his phone she quickly tugged the top down to cover the skin. So that when Logan looked back at her he frowned.

A few minutes later the tank top and ridden up and Logan couldn't stop staring at Quinn's stomach.

"Ew Logan stop staring at Quinn's stomach," scolded Zoey.

Quinn pulled her tank top down again and the threw a French fry at Logan which he caught expertly in his mouth before she folded her arms over her shirt to stop it from moving.

Once that first fry had been thrown the group started to randomly pelt Logan with food until Lola dumped a pot of yogurt over his head and Logan stormed of to shower yoghurt dipping though his curls and down his muscle t.

Back at the table Quinn reached for a fry and accidentally on purpose knocked her water bottle down herself.

"Shoot," she muttered. "I'm going to have to go change."

She hurried off and I think it goes without saying that the gang didn't see Quinn or Logan for the rest of the afternoon as they were holder up in Quinn's room making out.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
